The present invention relates to a socket wrench having a set of interchangeable sockets stored for use and, more particularly, a socket wrench structure which includes a storage cavity in the handle for reception of a socket storage means or socket holder having interchangeable sockets mounted therein.
A socket wrench with a facility for storing a set of interchangeable sockets was disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,306 to Martinmaas. In the disclosed type of socket wrench, a storage cavity is defined in the metal shell, the handle of the wrench, where individual sockets are stored and are embraced each by a retaining strap. When a set of sockets are stored in the cavity or one or two sockets are detached therefrom, this would unavoidably make the manipulation of the wrench less handy owing to the added weight of the sockets in the former case and the vacant space left over by the removal of the sockets in the latter. In addition, when one or the other socket is needed for a job, it would be less convenient for the user to first discover the right socket from among the set of sockets and then to remove the socket by having to release the retaining strap first.